


Драбблы

by thegamed



Series: Драбблы [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Genderswitch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы, написанные в разное время на Хот-фест и Inception-однострочники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы

**Т1-55. Кобб | Ариадна | Мол. Бесконечная лестница.**  
\- Иди, я сейчас. - Кобб отворачивается и берет раздосадованную Мол под локоть, оттесняет к стене и начинает что-то тихо и настойчиво говорить ей на самое ухо.  
Лестница поворачивает вправо так резко, что Ариадна едва успевает затормозить, уперевшись в перила. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, и она делает несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем посмотреть вниз - сама мысль о возможности упасть туда пугает. Насколько хватает взгляда, вглубь спускаются то округлые, то угловатые пролеты, искажаясь и сливаясь в точку где-то далеко. Ариадна поднимается на пару ступеней, все еще крепко держась за прохладный поручень. Восприятие сна возвращается, будто возникая заново: вот она стоит на бесконечной лестнице, сзади стена, впереди пустота, пол твердый, бетонный, перила холодные, освещение неяркое, едва достаточное, чтобы сделать видимыми витки ступеней вверху и внизу, тихие голоса Кобба и Мол слышны где-то сзади. Если Ариадна будет чуть быстрее, то увидит следующую пару супругов Кобб.  
Конечно же, Ариадна знает, что все это - обыкновенное искривление пространства, два простейших этажа, где выход сцеплен со входом, сделанные для тренировки, но иллюзия множественности оказывается такой реальной, что хочется догнать Доминика вверху и проверить - точно ли он тот самый, который только что отстал от нее, чтобы поговорить со своей вездесущей женой - где он снова взял ее? она вышла из стены? вылетела из центрального пространства лестниц? спустилась на веревке?  
Ариадна торопится, перепрыгивает через ступеньки, и за очередным поворотом видит широкую сутулую спину Кобба, идущего в одиночестве.  
\- Она ушла? - Ариадна запыхалась, и звук выходит тихим, сдавленным.  
Доминик останавливается.  
\- Кто? Ты о Мол? - кажется, будто он не знает наверняка, о чем говорит Ариадна, а "она" - это всего лишь привычная кодировка в их разговорах во снах и о снах.  
\- Здесь. Только что. Ты говорил с ней. - Ариадна напряженно ждет ответа, но Кобб только приподнимает брови и произносит:  
\- Ты о чем? Я не видел ее в этот раз. Ты видела?  
Цепляясь за перила, Ариадна начинает пятиться.

 **Т1-7. Артур / feml!Имс (со второго уровня), "Тебе идет платье".**  
Проходит добрая пара часов, прежде чем Имс снова выныривает из темноты - стройный, светлый, узкобедрый. На каблуках он примерно одного роста с Артуром, все как в жизни. Артур мешкает пару секунд, прежде чем предложить даме помощь, и Имс уверенно берет его под локоть аккуратной женской рукой.  
\- Ну что?  
\- Все отлично, - радостно отзвается Имс. - У него дом в Швеции, в жопе мира, каком-то Тёрнабю. - Артур хмурится. - Я адрес не вспомню, но могу тебе потом показать внешний вид. Охрана работает в три смены. Код от сейфа - 82EJp05ntyW, запиши, пока я не забыл.  
\- Как ты догадываешься, мне не на чем. И это называется профессиональная работа? Какое-то Тёрнабю, не знаю адреса?  
\- А что ты хочешь, пупсик? Чувак был какой-то совсем зажатый, я его чем только не поил, чтобы он рассказал ну хоть что-то. Чуть было не трахнул. Может, кстати, стоило, хотя у меня такое впечатление, что он проще бы выболтал какому-нибудь мужику, но на второй заход времени уже не было.  
Артур неохотно сообщает:  
\- Уильямс, судя по отчетам его психиатра, латентный гомосексуал.  
\- И ты молчал? Спрашивается, какого черта? - рассердившись, Имс выдергивает руку и мгновенно выходит из образа. - Я бы узнал втрое больше и втрое быстрей, не будь я бабой.  
Артур трет переносицу, выжидает пару секунд и улыбается как можно спокойней:  
\- Я не смог заставить себя включить это в дело. Тебе так идет платье.

 **Т1-44. Артур/Ариадна. Артур во снах продает свое тело. Внезапное появление Ариадны в одном из них. "Понятно, чем ты занимаешься каждую в пятницу вечером." R+**  
Ариадна была любопытна. Зачастую - слишком. Поэтому в том, что она стояла сейчас на ночном тротуаре одной из ярких парижских улиц, закрыв рот ладонью и вытаращив глаза, не было ничего удивительного.  
Артур неловко повел плечом и кашлянул. Ариадна отняла руку ото рта и, наконец, проговорила:  
\- Я никому не скажу.  
Артур вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- Но, Артур, честное слово, никогда бы не поверила. Да что там - я бы не додумалась. Хотя теперь понятно, чем ты занимаешься каждую пятницу вечером, когда отправляешься "поанализировать и не беспокойте меня".  
Артур продолжал поддерживать уголки губ в приподнятом положении.  
\- Неужели тебе не хватает проблем в жизни? - продолжала Ариадна. - Или тебя недостаточно часто убивают на заданиях?  
\- Конечно, нет, - возмутился Артур. - Я хорошо делаю свою работу.  
\- Но я все равно не понимаю - зачем? Экстрим? Острые ощущения? Неужели нельзя было выбрать менее извращенный способ?  
\- Если ты хочешь что-то узнать про извращения, спроси у Имса.  
Ариадна внимательно посмотрела на него:  
\- Кажется, я еще морально не готова. Артур, ты уходишь от ответа. - Она подошла ближе и сняла с его шеи табличку. - Почему именно ЭТО?  
Надпись на картоне гласила: "Продам почку. Недорого".

 **2A-77 Inception. Артур | Ариадна. Парижские каникулы. Сидеть, замотавшись вдвоем в один шарф.**  
Изнутри кладбище выглядело, как типичный лабиринт. Здания небоскребов, возвышающиеся за его краями, казались неестественно высокими, гладкими, слившимися с пейзажем ориентирами, которыми Ариадна во снах размечала стороны света.  
\- Еще один курс?  
\- А? - отвлеклась она от созерцания пространства. - Да, последний. Слушай, я так не могу, ты тут сейчас замерзнешь, а у меня еще есть капюшон.  
Ариадна начала выпутываться из клетчатого шарфа, который Артур чуть ли не силой повязал ей на шею, когда они заходили на Монпарнас.  
\- Хорошо, - быстро согласился Артур, поняв, что все его труды сейчас пропадут напрасно. - Давай договоримся?  
\- Да? - Ариадна отвлеклась от ткани, застыв с размотанной половиной в руке.  
\- Давай ты себе оставишь половину, а я возьму вторую, это будет честно. Идет?  
Ариадна озадаченно кивнула. Артур осторожно забрал у нее из рук свободный конец длинного шарфа и накинул его себе на шею. Теперь они стояли совсем близко, Ариадна сначала смущенно отвела глаза, а потом упрямо посмотрела Артуру в переносицу.  
\- А после этого надо будет что-нибудь придумать с работой, но у меня уже есть идеи.  
\- Если хочешь, мы найдем тебе место.  
\- Я рассчитываю справиться сама, - Ариадна поджала губы и сосредоточилась на переносице Артура еще сильнее. - Хотя, спасибо, конечно, за предложение.  
\- И не только такую, которую предлагают обычно выпускникам университетов, даже самых престижных.  
Ариадна нахмурилась, потянулась пальцами к горлу, оттянула край ткани.  
\- Дай угадаю, Кобб снова в деле и хочет возобновить контакты?  
Артур уставился в плитку под ногами, теперь Ариадна видела его щеку, завитки волос и порозовевшее от холода ухо.  
\- Ну, в общем, да.  
\- Можно было просто позвонить. Не то чтобы я собиралась отказываться. - Ариадна проследила за его взглядом и тоже посмотрела на бледную поверхность площади. - В принципе, я смогу даже в два ближайших месяца, пока не началась учеба.  
\- Сейчас он предпочитает перестраховываться, к тому же я собирался в Париж по своим делам...  
\- И подумал, почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным. - Прежде, чем Артур успел ответить, Ариадна продолжила: - Я подумываю использовать Монпарнас как образец для абстрактного кладбища. Тихо, безлюдно, тропинки. Как ты думаешь, если вдруг появятся проекции, это будут зомби?  
Артур улыбнулся, от уголков глаз поползли морщинки, и Ариадна поспешила начать разматывать шарф со своей стороны.  
\- Непременно. И они будут цитировать свои собственные трактаты и стихи.  
\- Занятно! - одобрила она. - Пойдем тогда смотреть, откуда будет вылезать труп Сартра? Я всегда хотела послушать "Тошноту" в авторском исполнении. Должно быть премерзостно.  
Окончательно освободившись, Ариадна сунула конец шарфа замешкавшемуся Артуру в руки и быстрым шагом двинулась через площадку по направлению к могилам. Артур догнал ее уже у самых плит.

 **Inception, Ариадна и Мол, G**  
Ариадна зачерпывает полную ложку джема, с горкой. Вязкое и красное медленно оплывает, каплями стекает через край, движется вдоль ручки, грозит испачкать пальцы. Разумеется, он отравлен - вещи никогда не бывают такими, какими кажутся: безобидными и вишневыми.  
\- Ложки нет, - произносит миссис Кобб с другой стороны стола, и ложка исчезает прямо у Ариадны из руки, джем со смачным звуком шлепается на скатерть и брызгает во все стороны.  
\- Зачем? - удивляется Ариадна. Мол смотрит на нее, подперев щеку рукой.  
\- Потому что весело, - отвечает миссис Кобб, и уже сейчас понятно, что Доминик успеет пожалеть еще не раз, если у него в напарниках будет эта неуравновешенная и психически нестабильная женщина.  
\- Вы взрослый человек, - неодобрительно говорит Ариадна.  
\- И поэтому точно знаю, когда развлекаться нельзя, а когда можно. Когда поддерживаешь перевернутый конус здания, это плохая идея. А так...  
Мол лениво ведет рукой, стирает густые капли со стола и демонстративно облизывает пальцы - один за другим. Ариадна не может оторвать глаз, если Мол сейчас и вправду отравится, никому уже не будет весело.  
\- Хватит. Смотреть, - цедит Мол. - Будто я не знаю. Я тебя раздражаю. Ты меня тоже нет.

 **Кроссовер с полярниками "Нескафе". Метеостанция и полярники оказываются проекцией.**  
\- Два волосатых русских мужика, взявшихся невесть откуда, - еще раз повторила Ариадна, всем видом выражая сомнение. - Что бы это значило.  
Кобб сурово промолчал. Артур развел руками. Юсуф почесал в затылке.  
\- Я знаю, что сказал бы Фрейд, - ухмыльнулся Имс.  
\- Ладно, - Ариадна потерла лоб и развернула на столе карту сна, - где? Вы могли бы с ними поговорить, между прочим.  
Артур ткнул в коричневую точку:  
\- На заброшенной метеостанции, вот тут, в полукилометре от чукотского поселка.  
\- Только она не заброшенная?  
\- Заброшенная. То есть на жилую не похожа, но они там все равно есть.  
\- Там приборы не действуют, - объяснил Кобб.  
\- Я радио не смог включить, - пожаловался Юсуф.  
\- И водопровод не работает, - добавил Имс.  
Ариадна с подозрением покосилась на него.  
Кобб закашлялся. Юсуф уставился в пол. У Артура порозовели уши.  
\- Ну ты же знаешь Дома, - нашелся Имс, - чуть что - хватается за тотем и бежит умываться.  
\- А ты ему, значит, помогал.  
\- Да! - с гордостью произнес Имс. - Я такой! Я не могу оставить человека в беде! - И шепотом добавил: - Когда он увидел, как они трахаются, его чуть припадок не хватил.  
\- В общем, мы так и не спросили, где они хранят "Нескафе", - закончил Артур.  
Ариадна прикрыла глаза ладонью. Она с самого начала знала, что сделка с директором филиала "Нестле" будет не лучшим их делом. Пытаться узнать, где его предшественник скрыл стратегическе запасы кофе, проникнув в сознание полярного медведя, было очень, очень плохой идеей.


End file.
